


Día 9 - Cuento

by KutziShiro



Series: MakoHaru Festival 2016 [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angustía, Emotional Hurt, Fantasia, Fantasy, Hurt, M/M, MakoHaru Festival 2016, Tumblr: makoharufestival, cuento de hadas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: El príncipe Makoto estará agradecido por toda la eternidad al ser que le salvó la vida.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Día 9 - Cuento.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka.
> 
> Género: AU. Shonen-ai. Fantasía.
> 
> Advertencias: Angst. ¿Shonen-ai?
> 
> Resumen: El príncipe Makoto estará agradecido por toda la eternidad al ser que le salvó la vida.
> 
> Palabras: 1,109.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016 (tumblr), con el promp del día 9 «cuento de hadas».
> 
> Nota 2: Una idea algo cliché tomando en cuenta quien la protagonista, sin embargo estoy bastante satisfecha con este resultado, espero les guste.

El sonido de los cascos de los caballos anunció la llegada del séquito real, las puertas del castillo se abrieron para dejarlos pasar sin que se detuvieran, los estandartes ondeaban gracias al veloz galope que fue deteniéndose cuando dieron vuelta en el patio del castillo. Uno a uno los jinetes fueron bajando de los caballos y éstos iban siendo recogidos por los lacayos para llevarlos a las caballerizas, también recogían las presas de cacería que traía el séquito.

El príncipe Makoto iba platicando con sus compañeros, animado por las buenas presas que habían conseguido pero luego de un rato dejó su compañía para entrar al castillo. Fue a su habitación a cambiarse la ropa de cacería por algo más cómodo, desde su balcón entraba la brisa del mar y se perdió un momento contemplando la espléndida vista que tenía, la amplitud del mar abierto con un oculto fondo rocoso que servía de fortaleza natural a su castillo, y un poco más allá la playa que usaba para su propia entretención. También era el lugar donde su vida había dado un inesperado vuelco.

Salió de su habitación y bajó hasta lo más profundo de su palacio, a los calabozos. La oscuridad era pesada pues la humedad era mucha y las antorchas apenas sobrevivían.

Llegó hasta el último calabozo que abrió con una llave que sólo él poseía. Recogió una canasta que un sirviente había dejado previamente junto a la puerta y entró.

La tenue luz que entraba a través de los huecos en la parte superior de las paredes hacia el ambiente mucho más llevadero que en el pasillo.

─Estoy aquí ─avisó al tiempo que se quitaba las botas para caminar descalzo hasta donde empezaba una playa artificial. Le había costado una pequeña fortuna crear las filtraciones adecuadas como para inundar ese calabozo sin comprometer la integridad del castillo.

Sus pies tocaron el agua al mismo tiempo que una cabeza asomaba del agua. El príncipe Makoto sonrió al verlo.

─Hola ─entró más en el agua hasta llegar a donde estaba el tritón que salió más del agua.

Makoto lo abrazó de la cintura para pegarlo más a él y le acarició el rostro. Su mano descendió por el bello rostro hasta detenerse en el grillete que tenía en el cuello. Grillete que estaba unido mediante una cadena la pared del calabozo.

Jaló al pesado ser hasta la orilla, el tritón no puso resistencia, no valía la pena. Su pesada cola hizo un surco en la arena donde fue depositado con suavidad cerca de la canasta.

─Te traje comida ─el tritón miró hacia la canasta y estiró la mano hacia ella pero el pie de Makoto se interpuso─. ¿No vas a decir nada?

Los ojos azules y melancólicos del tritón lo miraron.

─Gracias por la comida ─respondió con una hermosa pero desganada voz.

El príncipe se arrodilló a su lado y acarició su blanco pecho.

─¿Por qué eres malo conmigo? Si yo cuido tan bien de ti ─empujó suavemente al tritón hasta recostarlo en la arena y colocarse encima. Empezó a pasar las manos por su cuerpo.

─Quiero ser libre ─respondió éste mirando hacia uno de los huecos por donde entraba la luz. De inmediato hizo un gesto cuando una de las manos del príncipe se cerró con fuerza en torno a su brazo.

─No digas cosas que me rompen el corazón ─se quejó apretando con fuerza el brazo ajeno─ ¿es que no te hace feliz todo lo que te doy? Esta playa sólo para ti, comida, protección… ¿sabes lo que habrían hecho contigo si no hubiera sido por mi? ─reclamó prodigando caricias bruscas cargadas de lujuria y posesividad.

Un naufragio, el navío del príncipe estaba cerca del puerto, celebraban su cumpleaños. En medio de la noche fueron sorprendidos por una tormenta que los hizo golpear las rocas y el barco empezó a hundirse, el príncipe quedó atrapado lejos de los botes salvavidas y terminó saltando al agua para evitar la succión pero el remolino lo dejó aturdido.

El tritón se había acercado al barco por curiosidad, atraído por la música, y vio al príncipe en peligro, se acercó a ayudarle evitando con agilidad todos los desechos y le besó suavemente en los labios para que pudiera respirar bajo el agua.

Amanecía cuando logró llevarlo hasta la playa, el príncipe estaba semi consciente pero lo tomaba de la mano con fuerza, como si fuera su tabla salvavidas así que el tritón se quedó un momento con él. El príncipe le miraba como a un ángel, no era para menos pues había salvado su vida.

Pero los guardias buscaban al príncipe y cuando dieron con ellos el tritón no pudo arrastrarse lo bastante rápido de vuelta al mar, lo capturaron al tiempo que atendían al príncipe, quizás le había salvado la vida pero en ese momento sólo vieron a una criatura mitológica que podría darles la inmortalidad. El tritón terminó encerrado en un baño, sumergido en una tina con apenas agua para no deshidratarse, temiendo por su vida.

Cuando el príncipe apareció en ese lugar creyó que sería salvado, que lo liberaría en agradecimiento por salvarlo pero su destino fue peor que el que tenía. Incluso hubiera preferido morir y servir de comida a unos humanos ambiciosos.

El príncipe empezó hablándole con dulzura, diciéndole cuanto le agradecía que le salvara la vida y que se había enamorado de él. Terminó diciendo que en agradecimiento le permitiría permanecer a su lado toda la vida.

Peleó. Peleó con todas su fuerzas pero al no estar en su elemento tenía desventaja y terminó sometido, subyugado bajo los deseos de ese príncipe de sonrisa amable.

Los días confinado a esa bañera le parecieron eternos, temiendo en todo momento que el príncipe llegara a querer verlo pero al mismo tiempo en cada ocasión demostraba su inconformismo. Su cuerpo empezó a decorarse con las marcas de imposición del príncipe.

Un día fue sacado de ese pequeño espacio sólo para ser llevado a los calabozos donde el príncipe había creado «un lugar sólo para él donde no extrañaría el mar». Cuan equivocado estaba.

Cada día añoraba la amplitud del mar, sentir la luz del sol, nada hasta cansarse y más.

Un día sólo dejó de luchar. Se cansó de resistirse y se resignó a su destino cruel e infinito.

Soltó un quejido ahogado cuando el príncipe mordió una cicatriz que adornaba su cola.

Quizás era el único en todo el reino que lo sabía y esa cicatriz era un recordatorio constante del día en que el príncipe comió su carne.

Todos los días el príncipe le agradecía por haberle salvado la vida.

Todos los días el tritón lo lamentaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
